An Encounter in Snapshots
by katyclismic
Summary: Continuation: Halfway across the world, Ginny meets an unlikely friend, just like she wished for. Of course, you know what they say about wishes.
1. Lonely

_Lonely_

"Blast," Ginny muttered, dragging a sweaty lock of hair back out of her eyes. She squinted into the bright sunlight at the merchant who had grabbed her arm and attempted to look politely disinterested in '1,000-year-old relics' that consisted mostly of broken pot shards and carved bits of brick. It wasn't difficult. _I should have walked to the beach today_, she thought wistfully, and took a sip of her water bottle.

She thanked the merchant and moved on, her stomach beginning to remind her of lunchtime. Maybe there was someone in the thousands of little booths that would sell her an ice-cream.

Despite the heat, Ginny was enjoying her stay in India. Writing for the World Wizarding Guild had many benefits, not the least of which was being paid for high-class globe-trotting. She missed Harry and the family, of course, but she could always Apparate back on the weekends, and they were busy with their own lives in any case. It seemed like Harry hadn't stopped to sit down since taking the ministry post, so it was just as well that Ginny had something to keep herself out of his hair.

She wished she had someone there with her, though. She wished that she could show Harry the life thronging in the bazaar, or Ron the flying carpet races. _There's just too much interesting stuff in the world to not share it_, she sighed, looking out at the mill of people.

…_and souvenirs don't count_.


	2. Surprised

_Surprised_

Ginny stopped and stared. Pale blond hair verging on white stuck out in the sea of dark-haired natives, nearly as much as her own flaming tresses. "_No_," she breathed, shading her eyes. "That's impossible." She wound her way down Lindsay Street, attempting to get closer. She ignored the hordes of people aggressively hawking their wares to her, pushing past tourists with bulging gift bags and hand-pulled carts, trying to keep sight of that oh-so-unlikely hair.

Another gaggle of people passed in front of her and he was abruptly within reach, back turned from her, paying a vendor for a bowl of curry. Ginny hesitated for a moment, uncertain of her instincts. The queue of white-blond hair was rare enough, but this man was taller than she remembered, much broader in the shoulder and back, and dressed very casually in linen and khakis. Then he turned to leave, and her eyes widened. The resemblance to his father was eerie and entirely unmistakable - it _was_ Malfoy. What on earth was he doing in India?

But, absurdly, he did not seem to see her standing there. Ginny nearly let him walk away with his lunch before belatedly realizing she had to get his attention. "Oi, Malfoy!" she called, neatly dodging a running child. "Hey!" The noise of the market was deafening, however, and he drew away from her, slipping easily in and out of the crowd. Feet were stepped on and sides were elbowed on all sides before she was able to catch up to him again.

He had stopped in front of the clock tower, apparently contemplating as he ate. The sight of the formerly stuck-up little brat stuffing his face full of onion fritter was enough to make Ginny give a bark of laughter, even while catching her breath. The noise made Draco glance at her, not recognizing her with short hair. Then, unexpectedly presented with an amused Weasley, he choked, eyes wide, and then started coughing in earnest at the _bhaji_ he just inhaled.


	3. Hungry

_Hungry_

"Harry got Ron a job at the ministry, and Hermione's been teaching at Hogwarts. Advanced Arithmancy." She made a face, and Draco gave a one-sided smile. "A lot of my friends are still in touch, although this World Wizarding gig takes me out of England most of the time." Draco was trying very hard not to look envious, and almost succeeding. _He can't have many contacts back in England_, she thought in mingled sympathy and satisfaction. _They're all gone, one way or another_. "So how about you?" she asked, a habit of politeness. "We heard that you had some sort of 'rehabilitative assignment.' "

He nodded, finishing his last bite of curry. "The Institute for Muggle Welfare. They assigned me at first as a medical grunt, but it didn't take me long to make Assistant to the Director." At his tone, Ginny's eyebrows went up. _Still arrogant, but at least about something worthwhile this time, _she judged.

Eager for attention, he continued, "The poverty here is still pretty serious, despite the IT boom. We've actually started nudging some of these micro-loans along, and getting good results..." Watching Draco explain, his hands gesturing leisurely, Ginny thought, _Whoever came up with his punishment was either brilliant or absurdly lucky_. His descriptions of the ghettos of Calcutta were vivid and scathing, but after five years of working in them he was actually showing something like pity and compassion for the poorest Muggles. She doubted that he would ever claim to be their equal, but his disgust for them had narrowed to a specific complaint: "How could anyone let their own people live like that?"

And, most interestingly, he let drop that his rehabilitation had ended six months ago. Ginny kept her surprise to herself. It made sense to stay here; a Malfoy wouldn't be warmly welcomed back in England, and he sounded like he had a solid job with the people here. _But the old Draco would've been gone in a heartbeat_, she thought. _If he had stuck through the five years at all_.

Warmed by this unusual show of humanity from Hogwarts' most self-centered student, Ginny started talking about her own travels around the globe, about the most shocking and wonderful parts of human cultures. He seemed to drink in her words, eyes not straying from her for long. The attention was flattering, but if Ginny was honest with herself she was put off by the starved look in his eyes.

_Speaking of which_… Her stomach burbled, and when she winced he lost a little of his intensity. "I still need lunch. Walk back to the market with me?"


	4. Nostalgic

_Nostalgic _

Waving a forked prawn at him, Ginny argued, "Don't give me that. I was there, remember?"

Draco blinked. "Not really. It was total chaos when the Order broke in, and I had… other things on my mind."

Ginny grimaced. "I'll bet," she sympathized around a mouthful of curry. "You look like you've recovered well enough, though."

"Time heals all wounds, as they say." Draco gave an diffident shrug with one shoulder. "How's- what's happened to everyone else?"

Ginny figured he meant Harry, even if he was too stiff-necked to ask outright. "They're well enough. Mum and Dad are still coping with Bill's lycanthropy, but Fluer's actually been really amazing. They're back in France, where there isn't such a stigma against half-humans. Ron spent a little time in St. Mungo's, but he's back to normal." She paused, tilting her head to the side. "Harry's… much better."

Draco looked away, squinting into the afternoon light. When he spoke again, his tone was perfectly polite. Ginny mistrusted it immediately. "So you two are still together?"

"Yup. Married two years in August." She dug a chopstick in her bowl, rooting intently for another chunk of carrot. "Been out of the country for half of it, it feels like…"

"Only two years? I thought-" he stopped himself, watching for her reaction. _Trying not to offend? He **has** changed_, Ginny thought sardonically.

"Yeah, well, Harry had this idea that he had to _walk_ down the aisle, so we put it off for a bit until he could do it on his own two feet." A year and a half, as it turned out. Ginny shrugged, not meeting his eyes. That memory was still a painful one, for many reasons.

There was a long pause, filled only with the sounds of the market a block away. "He forgives you, you know," she said in deliberately offhand tone, poking at her curry.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Draco flinch.

His voice thin and uneven, Draco finally responded, "Typical Gryffindor."


	5. Restless

_Restless_

_Of all the people to run into… _Ginny turned and punched her pillow back into fluffiness. It was one in the morning, and she couldn't get the chance meeting out of her head. _I should tell Harry, he'll be pleased at how much Malfoy's changed_. She considered for a moment. _Ron simply won't believe it, and say it's a trick_.

She grinned in the dark. _I bet I could get him to come_ _to the _Kalighat Kali_ tomorrow_, _if he's off work before sunset. I wonder if he knows of any other places I should see. _Ginny turned on her side, reflecting. _He's certainly adapted to India well_. _I never thought I see a Malfoy that tan. Manual labor never became anyone so well. _She smirked with a distinct feeling of justice served.

As she thought about it, though, it did seem a little unusual for Draco to seem so alone. He hadn't really mentioned any friends or girlfriends met during his stay here, and while Ginny was never a fan of his in school she had to admit he was charismatic. _And damn good-looking. If I was still single, I might actually consider it… _She made a face. _No, the idea of dating a Malfoy is still too weird_. _And_ _Mum would have kittens._

_ I can certainly enjoy the view, though, _she thought a little wickedly. _No harm in that. _She fluffed her pillow one more time. _Cripes. What is this stuffed with, porridge?_


	6. Unsympathetic

_Unsympathetic_

"Tomorrow at seven?" Ginny considered. "Sure, why not. I should be back from Ultadanga by then."

"You'll like this place - the _bhapa ilish _is top-notch, if you like fish. I'll reserve us a table."

"I never did ask - what would the reservation be under? I didn't think you'd be using your real name, considering."

Draco went pink. "I'll meet you out front."

This evasion of course only piqued her curiosity. "You might be late. Come on, what horrible alias did the Ministry saddle you with?"

Draco folded his arms across his chest and looked away, scowling. "Drake M'lad…" he muttered.

Ginny leaned in, hand cupped around her ear. "Eh?"

"Drake Mallard," Draco said stiffly.

Ginny hooted. "_Drake Mallard?_ That's terrible!" Draco flushed even redder, mouth thin. "Well, at least you're in a foreign country - they're bound to think that all of our names sound funny. But Drake _Mallard-_" This set her off again.

"Oh, shut it, _Weasel-_y."

Ginny stuck her tongue out, the only deserving response. _It's like we're back in school_. "It could be worse, though, right? You could be-" She thought for a moment, tapping one finger to her cheek. "I can't actually think of anything right now, but I'm almost positive it could have been worse."

Draco thanked her in the blackest of tones.


	7. Amused

_Amused_

"-and Filch was just standing there, looking like he was sucking lemons! I had forgotten about that!" Ginny threw her head back and laughed, drawing looks from the other diners. "I thought they were going to be expelled for good, that time."

"Oh, Professor Snape was _frothing_. You should have heard him when he got back to the common room."

Ginny's eyes sparkled mischievously. "What I wouldn't give to have been a fly on _that_ wall. I tried to prod Graham into telling, but he never would."

Draco blinked. "Graham Pritchard? You talked to him?"

"We went out a couple of times. Bit of a twit, even if he had some really nice biceps."

"But- a Slytherin? And you?" The baffled look on Draco's face made Ginny roll her eyes.

"You and Harry were the leaders of the let's-hate-the-other-houses parade, Malfoy. _Some_ of us didn't care that much for it." She took a prim sip from her cocktail.

"So," Draco began slowly, "you might have gone out with, say, Theodore? Or me? Or maybe Crabbe?" he teased.

"Oh, _please, _give me some credit. Knott didn't go for younger girls, or I might have tried." Ginny eyed Draco narrowly. "And you were a whacking great prat, so no."

"Hey!" he said, stung.

"I'm perfectly serious. Oh, don't get your shorts in a twist, I think it's a phrase that all boys go through. Even Harry was a bit of an idiot sometimes."

"_Sometimes_? Hah!" He widened his eyes and clasped his hands together, mimicking with disarming accuracy, "Gosh, Professor McGonagall, I don't now _how_ my hand slipped like that and caught the snitch! What a winsomely endearing butterfingers I am! Tee hee!"

"Harry has never in his life said _teehee_," Ginny said severely, her mouth twitching despite herself.

Draco snorted and drained the last of the _sonti._ "Actually, that reminds me- did you bring your broom? I have an idea."


	8. Enthralled

_Enthralled _

"This is gorgeous," Ginny said in awe. "I have to put this in my notes."

Draco simply nodded, enjoying the night air as it slipped past them. From their bird's eye vantage, the mangrove trees of the Sundarbans appeared as shadowy lumps of green, interrupted occasionally by a twining stream. Night birds cawed and flitted from tree to tree. "Keep an eye for the tigers. They're scattered, but we might be able to spot one."

"Do you think?" Ginny perked up, leaning over to examine the terrain. "There's an awful lot of cover."

"Watch for disturbances - birds moving, monkey calls, that sort of thing. Look there." Three red-eyed herons had burst out of the canopy not far from them. Draco leaned into his Nimbus and shot over to the area in seconds, Ginny catching up to him not long after (she blamed the rental broom). They peered down through the trees, but there was no movement. "False alarm," Draco shrugged. They flew on for a while, the city lights fading into an orange glow on the horizon.

Finally, Draco called, "Look!" Another bird had taken flight, this time accompanied by a monkey's screech of warning. They both flew over to where they thought they heard it, scanning the trees below.

There it was -- an eight-foot Bengal Tiger, lapping water from a small stream. Its ears perked as they came closer, and they froze. Realizing that they might scare the great cat - or look like appetizers - Ginny flicked her wand and whispered, "_Insensus_."

Safely hidden, they lowered their brooms through the trees and landed directly across from it. It was licking its enormous paw with an equally huge tongue, looking so much like a giant's housecat that Ginny had to bite her lip to keep nervous laughter in. She could feel her heart tripping over itself in fear, some primal warning bell that was not appeased by a silly spell. "I can't believe we're this close," she whispered to Draco, edging closer to him.

He spared a second to grin at her, eyes returning immediately to the great cat. His knuckles, she noticed, were white on his broomstick - but then, so were hers. The tiger glanced in their direction, and they exchanged worried glances, ready to leap aloft if necessary. Then they both squeaked when another figure brushed past them, waist-high to Ginny: another tiger. It approached the other with the ease of long acquaintance and rubbed its head underneath the first tiger's chin. They spent a second grooming each other as Ginny laughed quietly in relief.

The second tiger moved off again, and the first cast another look around before moving off beneath the trees. The two young wizards watched it go, keeping quiet long after it had disappeared into the shadows. Still a bit stunned, Ginny said to Draco in heartfelt sincerity, "_Thank_ _you_."

He smiled slightly, his eyes unreadable. "Come on. There's another place you should see."


	9. Drunk

_Drunk _

_Good thing it's so warm here at night_, thought Ginny. It had to be midnight, but as they sped along over the reserve the wind was merely refreshing. The glitter of the moon on the sea showed that it was nearing fast. "Are we close?" she asked Draco, flying beside her.

He nodded and slowed down a bit. "Another mile or so. It's worth it, believe me," Draco reassured her. He tugged a flask from his pocket and took a swig, then offered it to Ginny.

She flew closer, legs almost brushing his, and took it between her fingertips. "What is it?" she asked dubiously, giving it an exploratory sniff. The fumes made her eyes water. "Whoof."

"Cashew whiskey, basically." He grinned at her, silver eyes twinkling from the moonlight. "Put hair on your chest."

"I can do without, thanks," she drawled, but took a swig. "Not bad," she wheezed, handing it back. Malfoy smirked, took another drink for himself and stashed it away. Ginny could feel its warmth flow down to her fingertips. _This probably wasn't the smartest thing while flying_.

"I've done it before," Draco assured her, and Ginny realized she had said it aloud. _Whoops_. _How many did I have at dinner again?_ "They don't police FUIs here, as long as you stay out of sight and don't destroy any national treasures."

This was tremendously funny to Ginny, and kept her giggling intermittently until they landed on a small beach right on the edge of the ocean. "Ooo," cooed Ginny when her feet touched ground. She twirled, taking stock of the sandy beach, the ocean, the rock ledge jutting out from the trees. "This is _amazing_."

Draco grinned, taking another pull from the flask. "I come here a lot when I need to think," he told her, heading over to the rock ledge. He threw his broom up first, then hoisted himself over the lip.

Ginny squished the sand in her toes for a minute, enjoying the feel of it. "There should be a word like _coolth_, " she announced.

"What?" came a confused reply. She looked up at him, but all she could see were his feet dangling over the edge. He was looking at the stars.

"_Coolth_. Like warmth, you know? Why isn't there a word for that?"

He was silent for a minute, thinking. "Well, there's _coolness_."

"It's not very elegant, though, is it? _The warmth of the evening _is so much more pleasing than _the warmness of the evening_." She frowned at her toes. "English is stupid sometimes."

She was startled by his laughter, deeper and more natural than she ever remembered hearing from him. Draco propped himself up on his elbows, head just visible over the edge. "You coming up, or what?"


	10. Confused

_Confused _

"I can't find Ursa Major," said Ginny after a minute, craning her neck.

Draco snorted. "You won't. It being the southern hemisphere, and all."

"Oh." She was silent for a minute, scrutinizing the heavens. "What about Orion?"

"There." He pointed low on the horizon.

She twisted her head one way, then the other, and complained, "I don't see it."

"Look, there's the belt," he pointed again.

Ginny wriggled closer. Squinting up the length of his arm, she said doubtfully, "Sure, but where's the rest of him?"

"You're looking at it upside down, that's why."

"Oh, I see him now. Good, I always liked Orion." She turned to grin at Draco and found his face much closer than she had expected. She scooted away and turned back to the sky. "And the Milky Way is gorgeous."

"I'll agree with that," Draco murmured. He propped himself up on one elbow, looking down at Ginny. "But totally unaware of it."

"Well, yeah." Ginny giggled. "Can you imagine a vain galaxy? Trying on the prettiest supernovas, stocking up on black hole remover."

"Complaining to her stars how much dark matter she needs to lose," he added, and they shared a laugh. There was a pause, and then Draco observed, "You're very easy to talk to."

Ginny made a face. "Gabby, according to my brothers. Not that they're ones to talk."

"I can't talk to very many people," he admitted.

"What, is there some kind of restriction?" she asked, surprised.

Draco looked put off. "What are you talking about?"

"Talking to people. Like not telling them your name. Did they tell you not to?"

"What? No!" He huffed impatiently and continued, "I meant that I find it hard to confide in people."

"Oh!" Ginny said, enlightened. She took a second to reorder the conversation in her mind, and smiled. "Aw, that's very flattering, Draco. Thank you."

He pushed on after a moment's hesitation. "And I'm gratified that you came out with me tonight."

"Not at all," Ginny said affably, thinking of their earlier encounter. "This whole night has been great fun. Speaking of which, I'll have to pick your brain for more places before I leave."

He watched her for a second with narrowed eyes, then drawled, "…All right. No one is this oblivious. Are you having me on?"

Something in his tone seemed to clear a little of her mental fuzziness. "Well," she stalled, trying to read his eyes. His expression was almost… predatory.

_Uh-oh_.


	11. Embarrassed

_Embarrassed _

Draco put one hand on the opposite side of Ginny so that he was leaning over her, enough for her to be aware of him without quite touching. His face was very close, but it was shadowed enough that she couldn't quite make out his features. Her heart tripped and beat faster, for the second time that night acknowledging something so primal that had nothing to do with rational thought. _What cologne is he wearing, Eau du Screw-Me-Silly?_ She tried to inhale surreptitiously. _Mmmm_.

He reached up and pushed back a stray lock of her hair, fingers tracing her hairline gently. It was sublimely sweet and sent thrills down her spine, but she summoned the will to push his hand away. "Draco," she said gently. "I'm married."

His expression didn't change, as far as she could tell. "And?"

"And?" she repeated, indignant. "_And_ I love Harry _and_ I'm faithful to him."

His eyes went cold and shuttered, and for a moment he resembled Lucias so much that Ginny shivered. "Look, Ma- Draco." She pushed him back in order to sit up, putting some distance between them. "Gryffindors are known for courage, sure, but chivalry is close behind. Why did you think I would..." She couldn't quite make herself say _cheat_.

" '_Why?' _" He gestured at their surroundings, upset. "Look where we are, Ginny! You went along on one of the most elaborately romantic dates I could think of! Of course I -" He stopped and growled, raking a hand through his hair and loosening it from its queue. "I've never felt this kind of connection to anyone before, and I thought… Well, why else would you have come?" He looked honestly confused.

The events of the past week suddenly rearranged themselves in her mind. _It's called friendship_, she wanted to tell him. _But then, he's never had _friends_ so much as _lackeys, _so this is all new. _Ginny covered her eyes and groaned quietly. "I like you, Draco. I think you've turned out to be a really decent person, and I've had a lot of fun in the last few days. As a _friend_." Draco picked at the rock beneath him, turning furiously pink.


	12. Curious

_Curious _

Ginny felt terrible. She hadn't meant to lead him on, and if she had been using her brain she never would have. It had been a long time since she had hung out with guys who didn't assume that she was off-limits. "You deserve somebody really great, I mean that. But it can't be me. Not with things the way they are, not now."

A sudden light of hope flared in his eyes and Ginny thought, _Oh, hell_. "I didn't-"

Draco stopped her with a gentle hand. "It's okay," he told her. "I get it. Can I just ask for one thing?"

"Sure," Ginny agreed, relieved that he had seen reason so quickly. "What?"

"Kiss me." Draco took her hand, silver eyes pleading. She swallowed. "Just once, that's all I ask."

"I told you," she said softly.

"I know you're loyal to Harry," he said quickly. Ginny pursed her lips. "And I'm not asking for anything that will compromise that. But… there's something here, Ginny, whether you like it or not. It'd be criminal to let it go, to not even _see_-" Ginny started to shake her head, and Draco pressed her hand urgently. "Listen." He let out a breath, steadying himself, and said, "Won't you always wonder? If maybe there could have been something, if circumstances had been different? One little kiss, and we would at least know."

His eyes pleaded with her, while his fingers sapped her willpower in tiny strokes of her palm. She hesitated, fatally. With dawning hope, he searched her eyes for rejection and found only uncertainty. His free hand traced up her collarbone to the back of her neck, and using the slightest amount of pressure, brought her face up to meet his. His movements were slow, deliberate, allowing her ample time to pull back or refuse.

But she couldn't. He was right - she would always wonder. _Just one little kiss, and there probably won't be anything anyway…_

His hand was sapping the heat from the back of her neck, so she was only faintly surprised that his lips were similarly cool. They brushed Ginny's, light and controlled, sending tingles through her. There was so little actual contact that the intensity behind it seemed that much more powerful.

She tilted her head forward a fraction, just enough for Draco to kiss her more fully. He took the invitation with alacrity. _This boy_, Ginny thought dizzily, _is a natural_. When they it broke off, Ginny found herself gulping for air. "Interesting," she said, a little too high to be convincing.

Draco was wearing a lazy, lopsided smile, surveying his effect on her. "Indeed."


	13. Rejected

_Rejected _

His face still hovered inches from hers, and he didn't seem inclined to move farther away. Her common sense returning after its brief foray into the void, she dithered, "Er, Draco-" His fingers were making tiny circular movements against her neck, and she shivered. His smile deepened, reminding Ginny very much of a cat that's been sneaking cream. The satisfaction in it irked Ginny. "Draco. You said one kiss, remember?"

The movement ceased. "You… want to stop?" he said, puzzled.

Ginny had a brief vision of overturning a bucket of seawater just over his over-heated brain. "Yes," she told him firmly, drawing away.

He seemed thunderstruck. "You want to _stop?_" he repeated, his tone more aggrieved. "But that was brilliant! How can you-" He searched her eyes. "You can't possibly tell me that didn't convince you," he growled, clenching his fists.

"…no," she agreed softly. "But that doesn't mean the situation has changed. Everything I said before still stands."

He gripped his hair, causing Ginny to wince in sympathy for his follicles. Finally, sounding strangled, he asked, "So we go back to town, and that's it?"

"That's it," Ginny said in a small voice. _I shouldn't have let him kiss me_. The reasons for it now seemed hazy and distant, especially with the reasons against it shouting _I told you so! _at full volume.

She stood, trying to put a little distance between them, between what just happened. The breeze toyed with the edges of her shirt sleeves, and the night suddenly seemed a lot colder. "We should get back," she commented, looking at the sky. The moon was almost set.

When she turned to look at Draco, he was holding his head in one hand, hair falling in fine strands over his face. "Fine," he spoke to the ground. "Just give me a second."


	14. Bittersweet

_Bittersweet_

A sudden presence at the end of the aisle made Ginny look up. "I wasn't sure if you would come," she said warily.

Draco shrugged, fingering a wooden elephant. There were a hundred like it on the shelves of the shop, thousands more in flea markets around the city, so Ginny doubted that he was that interested. "That makes us a pair, then," he muttered. "It's against my better judgment, believe me."

That stung a bit, even if she understood why. "I'm off," she said, quick and, in theory, less painful. "The Association's given me another assignment. New Zealand."

There was a brief, naked moment where he stared at her with hurt in his eyes. Then the mask was back. "I see. And you wanted to once again emphasize your utter inaccessibility, is that it?" he asked acidly. "I'm hardly slow. I got it the first time."

Noticing that the shop owner, a tiny old European wizard, was had started to prick his ears at this tidbit of drama, she pulled Draco further down the aisle. "Now you _are_ being thick," she hissed. "I wanted to say goodbye. It's something that people do," she added, exasperated at his sour demeanor. He was mute, unreadable. _What is going on in your head?_ Ginny thought, watching him.

"And then you'll go back to him." His tone was acid but low, trying to keep the shopkeeper out of hearing. The little old man was getting more curious about the arguing couple by the minute

"Because _I love him_. I thought I made that clear," Ginny whispered furiously. Although last night Harry's hold on her heart seemed more tenuous than it had before. _Damn you, Draco. _

"What if things changed? What then?

A vision arose in her mind, both tantalizing and horrifying. "What-ifs are beside the point. It's not _going_ to change. "

"But if it did?" Draco grasped one of her arms, looking down at her intently

The silence stretched, unspoken words getting louder with each passing second. Draco's expression gradually lost its edge of hurt and turned into something more watchful. Ginny finally dropped her eyes, unwilling to answer.

Momentarily satisfied, Draco dropped his hand and stepped away. "You know how to find me," he told her, a dark invitation lurking behind the innocuous phrase. Their eyes held for a moment, green to grey. Turning, he strode to the exit and gave a little salute. "Take care of yourself."

Ginny nodded mutely, and watched him walk out. She scrubbed her eyes and cleared her throat to be sure of her voice. Then she dipped her hand into the pot of Floo powder and threw it into the fireplace, saying, "Wizarding World headquarters, Bombay." In a moment, she was gone.

Behind his counter, the little old man grumbled to himself, "Well, now I'll _never_ find out. Blast."

_Finis._  
(Yes, really.)


End file.
